Requiem For A Dream
by Zoubi
Summary: OS. Et si tout ne faisait que commencer ? Possibilité de suite selon reviews ! Lisez, c'est court, et oui je sais je suis nulle en résumés.
1. Chapitre 1 : Lyra

A la Croisée des Mondes

_Titre : Requiem for a dream_

Auteur : Zoubi 

_Type : Oneshot. Cherchez pas de suite y'en a paaaaas :D (Pour le moment ! Tout dépendra des reviews!)_

_Genre : Rheuuu… mélancolique je dirais _

_Disclaimer : Philip Pullman est le propriétaire de son œuvre, etc, etc…_

_Note : Wi je sais c'est très court… Mais je mettrai sans doute une suite (plutôt plusieurs d'ailleurs) si le concept plaît !_

Le soir tombe sur la ville.

Tout est désert, la calme règne en maître sur la cité abandonnée. Seuls les animaux nocturnes y demeurent encore.

Trop de sang, trop de morts…

Au loin, un bruit se fait entendre, distant, puis de plus en plus proche.

Des pas.

Des pas qui se rapprochent.

La poussière du sol voltige doucement autour des bottes de la silhouette inconnue.

Elle s'enroule autour des pattes de l'animal qui la suit.

Et la Poussière, évanescente, cascade autour des deux êtres qui s'avancent.

A pied.

Ce n'est pas commun pour une sorcière. Mais celle-là ne veut pas être séparée de son daemon. Elle a besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Une présence, une chaleur, pour combler le vide de son cœur.

Silencieuse, elle marche dans la nuit, fugace sensation de lumière sur les ténèbres nocturnes. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Régulièrement, sans ralentir, sans accélérer, elle traverse la ville.

Frémissante.

Tant de douleur, tant de souffrance.

La sang abreuve les rues de la ville. L'odeur de la mort plane. Quelle terrible chose que la guerre… Surtout entre sorcières. Ici se dressait une ville entièrement peuplée de sorcières, appartenant à deux clans alliés… qui finirent par s'entre-déchirer. Et elle, jeune mais terriblement meurtrie, doit venir ici, chercher un corps qui doit y reposer.

Le corps de sa mère. De celle qui l'est devenue.

Une femme aimée, respectée, vénérée.

Une femme de bien. De paix.

Une femme qui, venue négocier, trouva la mort au bout du chemin.

Ou du moins, le suppose-t-on. La jeune sorcière ne supporte plus cette incertitude.

Elle veut savoir.

Sourire, gémir. Peu lui importe, au fond. C'est savoir qui compte. Savoir si elle vit… ou qui l'a tuée.

La soigner, ou la venger.

Son monde est tellement vide. Tellement vain. Comme une chimère, une illusion, un reflet de ce qui aurait pu être mais qui ne sera jamais…

Elle s'avance dans la nuit. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Bute sur un corps. Ce n'est pas celui qu'elle cherche. Elle continue.

Derrière elle, le daemon avance également, nerveux. Tant de peine, tant de douleur…

Tant de corps sans vie. La femme avance toujours, se penche, se relève. Inlassablement.

Elle n'a pas le choix. Qu'elle arrête, et son cœur se brisera… Qu'elle revienne sur ses pas, sa vie s'enfuira. Il le faut, elle le doit.

Savoir.

Sa mère.

Tant de peine, tant de douleur…

Elle trébuche sur une pierre, tombe à genoux. La daemon saute souplement sur son épaule. Pauvre, pauvre petite sorcière… A peine vingt années de vie, et tant de souffrance dans son cœur.

Soudain, quelque chose se prépare.

La sorcière le sent.

Vite relevée, elle jette autour d'elle un regard éperdu. Là.

Accrochée au poteau noirci d'une habitation incendiée.

Une écharpe de soie…

Fil de lune, pensée céleste.

Celle de sa mère.

La sorcière court, vole vers le salut de son âme.

Un portail ! Une passerelle vers un autre monde…

Comment est-ce possible ? Elles avaient toutes été refermées…

L'écharpe ondulant dans la brise marque le seuil à franchir.

La sorcière n'hésite qu'un instant, puis avance et traverse.

Si quelqu'un est capable de passer d'un monde à l'autre, c'est Serafina Pekkala. Lyra et Pantalaimon n'en ont jamais douté…

Le chemin du Rêve a commencé.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Will

**Requiem for a dream**

**Chapitre deux**

_**Note** : Alors merci pour les deux reviews :D_

_Je n'ai jamais vu le film Requiem for a Dream, mais le titre me plaisait assez et je crois que j'ai involontairement plagié quelque chose de plutôt connu (méchante moi !!!). Mais bon, je ne veux pas gagner d'argent sur le dos des légitimes propriétaires de l'oeuvre, donc, ça va !_

_Cette fic a l'air plutôt bien partie, merci e continuer à prodiguer vos conseils, ils sont écoutés !_

_Bonne lecture. _

Des pas sur la chaussée.

Derrière la mince barrière du carton qui l'abrite, le vieil homme se recroqueville. Dans le silence ouaté des flocons blancs qui tombent en tourbillonant doucement, dans les sombres ténèbres d'une nuit d'hiver, dans la peur qui règne sur la banlieue mal famée de la périphérie, un homme avance.

A grands pas réguliers, imperturbable, il avance.

Que cherche-t-il ?

Quel est son but ?

Quelle est sa mission ?

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être suffisamment important pour qu'un jeune lord s'aventure de nuit dans le quartier le plus dangeureux d'Oxford ?

Le vieil homme n'en sait rien, et ne veut surtout rien en savoir. Il vit dans cette rue depuis des années, et il n'a jamais vu auparavant le jeune homme qui s'avance.

Il s'en serait souvenu.

Un tel air sur son visage...

Une sorte de détermination sinistre.

Quelque chose d'effrayant, de potentiellement horrible, qui pousse le vieil homme à battre en retraite plus loin derrière le carton qui lui sert d'abri.

L'homme passe à côté de lui sans lui prêter attention.

Seul un rayon de lune s'intéresse à cette silhouette qui avance toujours, immuable, seul un rayon de lune qui joue avec les nuages et s' accroche, avant de glisser le long de la silhouette en mouvement, et d'allumer des reflets d'argent sur la lame du long couteau qui pend de sa main.

Un rayon de lune mutin qui éclaire la route du voyageur.

Un rayon de lune malicieux qui guide l'homme suffisamment courageux ou fou pour venir défier la mort elle-même sur son propre territoire.

De toutes les personnes entrées dans ce quartier à la nuit tombée, presque toutes sont ressorties mortes ou affreusement mutilées.

On n'a jamais revu les autres...

Et pourtant, il avance.

Imperturbable, immuable.

Sa mission ne souffre aucun délai.

Une mission sacrée.

Qui le pousse en avant.

Un message.

Un simple message, une dizaine de lignes sur un morceau de papier. Juste quelques phrases, mais qui ont éveillé en lui une volonté proprement effarante.

Elle est irrésistible.

Cette force intérieure, cette puissance de l'esprit qu'il croyait morte et qui n'était qu'endormie.

Quelle tristesse que la déchéance d'un homme...

Alors, pour se racheter, pour oublier, pour renaître enfin à la vie...

Pour pouvoir enfin trouver le courage d'affronter son reflet dans le miroir.

Il avance.

Il suit cette infime lueur d'espoir qui le message a allumée en lui.

Cette petite flamme qui brille de plus en plus haut et fort.

Cette chance de pouvoir déposer le lourd fardeau qui l'accable à ses pieds, et de l'entendre lui pardonner.

Alors, il avance.

Sur la seule foi d'une personne qu'il n'a pas revue depuis dix ans, et qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir.

Une amie, une alliée.

Presque une soeur.

Plutôt une mère.

Une femme remarquable qui a, à sa charge, la chose la plus précieuse qui puisse exister à ses yeux.

Alors, il avance...

Imperturbable, immuable.

Quand soudain, des ténèbres une ombre se détache.

Puis une autre.

Et encore une autre.

Face à lui, trois ombres, armées, menaçantes.

Juste le temps d'un battement de cil, et par terre, trois corps inconscients.

Il ne les a pas tués.

Il aurait pu, il aurait peut-être dû. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il est, un assassin, un meurtrier.

Seul le goût du sang peut effacer ce vide criant en lui, cette absence terriblement pesante là où quelque chose devrait se trouver.

Là où son coeur devrait battre.

Mais il ne peut plus.

Prendre des vies, et être payé pour ça, voilà à quoi se résume sa vie. Se résumait, jusqu'à présent.

Chasseur de primes, c'est ce qu'il est devenu.

Pour combler ce manque angoissant...

Mais plus maintenant.

Maintenant, la petite flamme est là, et réchauffe son être, ou ce qu'il en reste.

Il peut encore être sauvé.

Tâche difficile, ô combien vaine et inutile...

Mais par elle, il peut encore être sauvé.

Dans sa main soudainement crispée, le message se froisse dans un bruit désagréable.

Un frisson prémonitoire court dans son dos, et l'adrénaline court dans ses veines en flèches de feu.

Il sait qu'elle est là, celle qui lui a envoyé ce message. Il le sent.

Sa main amputée le démange, les doigts coupés se rappellent à sa mémoire à l'instant où il aperçoit le vide scintillant de la fenêtre.

Elle est là. Il le sent.

Il s'arrête.

Et de l'ombre, enfin, la lumière jaillit.

Sa rédemption.

Elle avance, sereine, calme.

Serafina Pekkala.

Alors, dans un cri étranglé, un cri de ce coeur qu'il croyait perdu, alors, dans le flot de ses larmes amères, qui emportent avec elles toute la sécheresse de cette âme dévastée, alors seulement Will tombe, s'effondre, à genoux dans la poussière, et, prosterné devant elle, la messagère du pardon, il pleure...

_A suivre..._

_Tite review ? _


	3. Chapitre 3 : Lyra

**Requiem for a Dream **

**Chapitre 3**

_Note : Ces chapitres sont très courts, je m'en excuse, mais c'est la forme même de l'histoire qui le veut ! Il le faut pour pouvoir décrire simultanément les deux parcours centraux de l'intrigue. Merci de votre compréhension !_

La martre s'agrippait aux épaules de Lyra. Pantalaimon était terrifié. Cela faisait deux heures à peine qu'ils étaient entrés dans cet autre monde, et il sentait, en plus de sa propre peur, les battements redoublés du cœur de Lyra.

La jeune femme était différente. Pan avait appris à connaître ces moments où son amie la plus chère s'écartait de tout, ces instants où la fixité de son regard vide glaçait son sang.

Elle avançait comme une somnambule. Un pas, un autre. Puis encore, et encore, et encore… Battant contre sa cuisse, la sacoche contenant l'aléthiomètre semblait animée d'une vie propre, au rythme de la démarche saccadée de la jeune femme.

Pan jeta un œil à sa compagne et frémit devant la terrifiante lueur de son regard. Aucune expression sur son visage, juste la détermination farouche qui lui était propre, et cette douleur lancinante, dans son cœur… Lyra était comme hypnotisée. Elle continuait à avancer, imperturbable, perturbante.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Pan, elle était bien là, calme, et lucide.

Elle était juste terriblement concentrée sur son intuition, sur ce que ses sens lui soufflaient, sur cette mélodie étrangère qui pulsait dans ses veines au rythme des battements fous de son cœur, tel une colombe effarouchée qui cherche le salut dans la fuite…

Lya avait fui, une fois déjà. Une fois déjà elle avait obéi, tourné les talons, brisé son cœur en mille fragments, et continué à vivre avec, sur la conscience, ce poids terrible d'une vie gâchée…

Mais dix années avaient passé depuis.

Dix années, et son cœur s'était remis à battre.

Dans un ciel d'été, un instant fugace, un fragment d'éternité, et la vie avait repris un sens. Serafina avait disparu, et Lyra avait cru que sa résurrection en était la conséquence. Mais la fenêtre, la fenêtre…

Une main d'acier avait broyé son âme entre ses doigts impitoyables.

Bouleversée, écartelée, Lyra avait avancé, malgré les tentatives de Pan pour la retenir. Elle le savait : jamais plus elle ne repasserait cette fenêtre.

Et, en effet, une fois la jeune femme passée, le portail s'était fermé. Sans personne pour le faire…

Pan avait juste vu deux yeux sombres briller dans le rayon de lune qui baignait ce monde.

_A suivre… _

_Tite review ?_


End file.
